Happy New Year Ichigo!
by Angelchan2012
Summary: Ichi's throwin' a New Year's Party! Who's gonna show up that he DIDN'T expect? Will he find love for the New Year? GRIMMICHI! Yaoi, MxM, LEMON! Request for MissTika202! Please R&R!


**Angelchan2012: **Okay, so I strayed away from updating my stories for a moment…

**GrimmIchiShiro: ***angry* WHY?

**Angelchan2012: ***nervous laugh* well…I had a request from a lil' bunny

**Ichi: **Oh, well, I guess we don't mind then…right guys?

**GrimmShiro: ***looks to each other and whispers, then looks to Ichi and Angel and nods* it's cool

**Angelchan2012: **I'm keeping an eye on you two *watches them suspiciously*

**Grimm: **Whatever, so what was the request?

**Angelchan2012: ***sighs* well, this person is on my good side! For one thing, she loved my stories! *happy dances* and so, she requested me to do a story that's a GrimmIchi! Yay! *happy dances some more*

**Grimm: **Hells Yes! *fist pump* who is this person?

**Angelchan2012: **Her name was _MissTika202_

**Grimm: **Thank You!

**Angelchan2012: **You're only saying that because you got paired with the berry

**Shiro: **Why couldn't it have been me? *sniffs*

**Angelchan2012: **Sorry Shiro, maybe next time, ne?

**Shiro: ***sighs in defeat* yeah, next time…

**Angelchan2012: **Oh well, anyway, say the phrase boys!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

**Angelchan2012: **Sadly I don't, if I did, I would rule the world by now. Oh! I also want to wish you all a Happy New Year! *bows*

* * *

Ichigo walked down the isles of the store, grabbing sodas and chips and party supplies for the, well, **party** he was having later that week. It was New Year's Week after all, and he and his friends were having a little get together at his place. Luckily his friends were kind enough to chip in some cash to pay for some of the stuff they needed, so the poor Berry didn't have to pay for _everything _that was needed.

Some of his friends were even bringing things themselves…a bead of sweat dropped from his head at that thought, _God…I can already imagine all the sake and so much other alcohol Renji and Rangiku are gonna bring…man, my house is gonna be a **huge **mess…I guess it's a good thing goat face took Yuzu and Karin out for the whole week and won't be back till after the New Year Week is gone…but still…I'm gonna be doing __**a ton **__of cleaning…_ Ichigo's friends that were coming over-that he knew of-included: Renji, Rangiku, Orihime, Rukia, Keigo, Chad, Ishida-why? He didn't know, but eh, it didn't hurt to have the guy over!-as well as a few others, but other than that, Ichigo pretty much guessed that maybe eight or nine people were coming over, so the party wouldn't be too big.

He hoped.

* * *

When New Year's Eve came around, the whole house was decorated with banners that read, 'Happy New Year!' and '2011' or other things of that nature. With the house being a decent size, Ichigo was sure it would fit the estimated eight to nine people, so he wasn't worried, and the food that was set out would definitely keep them settled as well. The music was playing and the party was lively, Renji and Rangiku were pretty much wasted before the count down could even begin, and that was a record for them! _Damn, that's sad Renji…_Ichigo thought, smirking as his friend was passed out on the couch. Just as the rest of the party goers were chatting and having a pretty good time, save for Rangiku and Renji, who were both hopefully at home by now due to Ichigo's friends convincing the berry to send them home safely by calling a cab, the doorbell rang.

_Who could that be? _The berry wondered, walking towards the door and opening it, only to be surprised by who it was. Standing on the red head's front step was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, a 6'2" eighteen year old **sex god** with teal colored hair and matching eyes with cyan colored tattoos underneath his eyes. The berry had been crushing on the man for quite some time now-since middle school to be exact!-but he never really had the gall to go out and tell the guy, for fear of rejection, he didn't want to go through that again…but now, to have the Grimmjow-fucking-Jeagerjaques on your front step! Who's to deny that?

Ichigo certainly wasn't!

"G-Grimmjow!" the berry stuttered, still shocked from seeing-pardon the pun-the 'man of his dreams' on his door step, "Uh…w-what are y-you doing here?" The blunette sent him a smirk and said, "Well Berry, I heard ya were having a party and decided to come over…so, ya gonna let me inside or what?" Ichigo was stunned by the man's smile and had to scold himself before blushing while saying, "Um, s-sure, c'mon in." Grimmjow flashed the berry his pearly white canines and said, "Thanks, by the way…nice place ya got here." Ichigo had to suppress a shudder the way the elder male practically purred his thanks, and smiled at him, the berry's thoughts running wild, _wow…Grimmjow's __**here**__…at my house…in my living room…wow! I never even thought he knew my name! I just…wow…_

* * *

Rukia saw the dazed and amazed expression on her friend's face when the blunette walked into the room and made himself comfortable at the party and smirked, _well well…I guess it's time for the Love Doctor to help out another patient…_ as a plan quickly formulated in her devious little mind. She had good intentions-really-but she always had a way to make sure they would work out to her fangirl material, should her friends be gay…poor Ichigo didn't know what his friend was thinking, but he would appreciate it later. As for right now, she just wanted them to be happy, besides…she could always make fun of them and stalk them later!

She smirked evilly at the last thought and hastily got to work on her plan, walking over to the blunette by the couch.

"So, Grimmjow-kun," she said, taking a small sip of her soda, "what do you think of the party?" He glanced over at her from a CD cover that he was looking at and said, "It's actually pretty good…a lot better than some of the other parties I've been to before." A slim, black brow rose in curiosity as she said, "Really? What do you mean?" Grimmjow sighed, thinking, _damn…I really wanted to talk with the Berry, but since this chick won't leave…_, "Well, the other parties that I've been to usually ended with the cops showin' up, that's all."

Rukia 'oh'-ed in response, glanced at her cell phone, and instead of saying something Grimmjow would've thought sounded stupid, she said, "I think Ichigo's calling you. I believe he's in the kitchen." The blunette looked at her in confusion, _how the fuck could she hear him over the loud noise? _He said, "Are you sure? I mean, I can barely hear anything with the music so loud and-" "Yup!" the raven interrupted, nodding, then she shooed the man away by saying, "He sent me a text message, that's how I know, now you better get going!"

When she saw the blunette heading towards the kitchen, she snickered to herself and glanced at her phone, looking at the text message she got from said berry and the message she sent back to him. _Oh Ichi, if only you knew…_she thought to herself, a smile of accomplishment gracing her features.

_I need your help with the sodas! Come to the kitchen! ~Ichi_

_Sure thing, I'm on my way ~Chappy Bunny_

* * *

Grimmjow walked, albeit still a little confused about the conversation with Rukia, to the kitchen where Ichigo was currently bending over to get three twelve packs of sodas, and the berry was unaware of how good a show he was giving the blunette. _Damn…Berry's got a nice ass, _Grimm thought, imagining what he could do with the younger male, only to shake his head and rid himself of those thoughts and say, "Hey, ya need some help there Berry?" Ichigo nearly dropped the sodas, saying, "G-Grimmjow! Jeeze, d-don't do that!" The blunette chuckled, walking over to the red head and grabbing two cases of the sugary liquid, saying, "Hehe, sorry for scaring ya Ichi, didn't mean to." "You didn't scare me, asshole," Ichigo muttered under his breath, before asking, "Where's Rukia?"

A blue brow rose in question as Grimm said, "Oh, she's in the living room, probably talking with some other people, why?" Ichigo looked at Grimmjow a moment longer as though searching for something before shaking his head, "Nothing…nevermind…" The blunette gave him a scrutinizing gaze before motioning to the sodas and asking, "Where do you want these?" The red head lifted his pack of drinks and said, "Here, bring them to the living room." The two walked in silence before placing the drinks in the cooler that was in mentioned room and the party was jumping. Everyone was relaxing and talking amongst themselves, having a great time.

Except for Grimmjow, he was wondering what Ichigo was thinking about earlier. He was currently in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet seat, thinking to himself, _What was Berry talkin' about when he said that? And that look too… what could it mean…? _A knock on the door is what brought him out of his thoughts, "What is it?" he barked, "Um…Grimmjow?" Ichigo's voice asked, "You okay in there? You've been in there for a while and well…" Grimmjow blushed slightly; _oops…I guess I forgot I was in the Berry's bathroom…_, "Uh, yeah, I'm okay," he answered, getting up from the seat. Suddenly a thought flashed through his mind, causing a wicked grin to form on his face. He unlocked the door and opened it enough to pull his arm through and bring the berry inside with him, locking them both inside the restroom.

"Grimmjow! What the fuck?" the red head yelled, a blush covering his face, as well as his hands. "Berry," the blunette said, "you can put your hands down, I'm dressed…besides, I was never using the toilet in the first place." Ichigo sighed as he dropped his hands, then turned to glare at the elder male, saying, "Dammit Grimmjow! I was freakin' worried that you were sick in here, like throwing up or somethin'!" The blunette chuckled at that statement and said, "Aww, you were worried about me? That's so sweet." The blush that dusted the berry's face made Grimmjow want to eat him up. _No, not yet, _the blunette thought, _stick to what you wanted to ask him, otherwise you'll never know._

"Hey Berry," Grimm started, "Don't call me that!" Ichigo snapped, crossing his arms over his chest-a sight that the blunette found too adorable! "Sorry…Ichigo, I wanted to ask you something," Grimmjow said seriously, teal locking with honey, "What did you mean earlier? When you said 'nothing…nevermind', what did you mean by that? As well as all the stuttering around me every time I try and talk to ya." Ichigo's eyes widened and he looked away, from what Grimmjow assumed was embarrassment. "Well…I said that because…um…" Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head nervously while avoiding eye contact with the taller male, "I-I said that because, I uh…I was wondering why you went in the kitchen to help me."

Grimmjow sighed and was about to explain why when he could tell the boy had more to say, so he held his tongue and let the red head continue. "I was just happy that you went out of your way to help me…you didn't have to, but you did…thanks," Ichigo said, finishing it with a smile that made Grimmjow's heart flutter. The blunette then smirked and said, "And the stuttering? What's that for?" he already knew why the red head did it when he was around, but he just wanted to hear it from the berry himself…that way the **real fun** could begin.

Ichigo blushed and said, "W-well, th-that's because…because I-I um…well, you see…maybe we should just get back to the party, I bet everyone's wondering where we're at by now!" Just as the berry tried to walk past the blunette and open the door, Grimmjow wrapped his arms around the red head's slim waist and whispered in his ear, "No way Berry…I think the rest of the people in that party can wait, don't you agree?" The shudder that went through the boy's frame had Grimmjow grinning like a madman.

* * *

"Let's have some fun for the end of the year, ne?" the blunette husked, before nibbling on the berry's ear, drawing out a cute whimper from the boy. Grimmjow then proceeded to take the ear into his mouth and suck on it, gaining an erotic groan from the berry which went strait to the blunette's groin. "Ichi…" Grimm whispered seductively, "I know why you stutter every time you talk to me." That one sentence drew a gasp of surprise from the red head, "Wait, y-you do?" "Yes," the blunette said, teal locking with warm brown, "and don't worry…the feeling's mutual." Chocolate brown eyes widened in shock, "You knew that I l-" was all Ichigo got to say before he was silenced with Grimmjow's lips covering his own.

"Two things, first: you talk too much, and second: if I said 'the feeling's mutual' that means I like you too, dumbass!" the blunette chuckled after they broke the kiss for some much needed air. Ichigo smiled and said, "Wow, I didn't know, but I guess…now I do, I'm just…shocked, that's all," Grimmjow scowled and said, "Well, you shouldn't be, because I've actually…liked you for…quite some time now…" "How long?" Ichigo asked, he couldn't help but wonder, he was curious! "I'm not too sure…" the elder one answered, only to laugh and say, "When did we first meet? I guess that's my answer." "So that would make it five years ago," Ichigo whispered, "in middle school…that's when we first met…" Their eyes met again as the berry said, "I remember because that's also how long I've liked you too…"

Grimmjow couldn't help but feel shock as well as something else-admiration…affection…_love_ for the fact that the berry finally admitted it…that he loved him. The elder smiled softly at the red head and kissed him softly on the lips, saying, "I love you Ichi." He could feel the other stiffen in his arms, before the other said, "I love you too, Grimmjow…I always have, and always will."

Suddenly the two could hear muffled cries of, "Happy New Year!" in the other room, and Ichigo sighed as he said, "Well, I guess we missed the count down to the New Year, huh?" Grimmjow shrugged and said, "So? At least I got my Berry to spend **this year **with me." Ichi couldn't help the blush that spread across his face at that comment, so instead he scowled and snapped, "Shut up! And get off of me! We gotta go clean up!" Hearing only the last sentence, Grimm smirked as dirty thoughts came to his mind and he said, "Clean up what? We haven't made a mess in here _yet_…"

"Wait, wha-" was all Ichigo had time to say before his boyfriend locked lips with him yet again, the blunette mapping out the inside of the berry's mouth with his tongue as his (Grimm's) hands were busying themselves with removing the red head of his shirt. The blunette then took a dusky, pink bud into his mouth; drawing sweet mewls from the berry. Grimmjow then used one of his hands to twist and twirl the other pert pink nub, bringing arousal to both males.

"Grimm…" Ichigo moaned, arching his back into the touch, "god…that feels so…so…_god!_" the berry cried when the other male practically ripped off his pants and boxers, pumping his erection slowly. "Hehe, that's not my name berry," Grimmjow husked, "but I like the title." With that said, the blunette swiftly took the red head's weeping cock into his mouth, drawing a stunned, but pleasured gasp from said berry, "Grimm!" Ichi cried, "Oh god, Grimm…"

The blunette hummed around the berry's erection, using his tongue to pick up the droplets of precum that were forming by the head of the berry's penis. Grimm then pushed his wet appendage into the slit of the mushroom like head, causing the berry to cry out and buck his hips in pleasure. "Grimmjow!" Ichigo moaned, a blush forming on his beautiful face. The blunette smirked around the organ in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down at a faster pace, causing the younger's eyes to widen and his mouth to open in a silent scream of pleasure as he emptied himself into the elder's mouth. Grimmjow then leaned forward to kiss the berry passionately, allowing him to taste himself on the blunette, which, to Ichigo's surprise, wasn't as bad as he thought.

Suddenly, the red head had three fingers in his face, and he looked up at the elder in curiosity, not knowing what to do. Said blunette rolled his eyes and said, "Suck…unless of course… ya want me to take you dry?" Ichigo gulped and shook his head, opening his mouth and taking the three appendages into his mouth, coating them in his saliva as much as he could. After what Grimm thought was enough time, he took his fingers back and lifted the berry's legs on his shoulders, placing one of his fingers by the red head's entrance, seeing mentioned berry visibly tense at what was about to happen.

"Calm down, if you relax, then the pain will lessen…okay?" Grimm said, trying to relax the boy. Ichigo nodded and his shoulders relaxed some, but the blunette could tell he was still nervous as hell. _Could it be that…that he's a-a virgin?_ Grimm wondered, pushing his finger past the first ring of muscles, feeling the tightness and heat surround him, he smirked at the next thought that came into his mind, _well, not for long, because I'm gonna change that._

Grimmjow moved his finger in and out of the red head, teal locked with chocolate brown for any signs that they should stop, but no, it was as if Ichigo wanted to continue, to show that he loved Grimmjow enough to continue and wasn't scared out of his mind as much as he was. When the elder thought he was ready, Grimm slid another finger into the berry, pausing when he heard the berry whimper in pain, and kissing away the tears of pain from the red head's eyes.

"Don't worry Ichi, if I don't find it, we'll stop, okay?" he promised. Ichigo nodded, and then said, "Sure Grimm, but what-Ahh!" Grimm had by then curled the two appendages, as though searching for something, and when the berry screamed, he smirked in victory, knowing he had found Ichigo's prostate. "Found it," the blunette grinned, pressing against that particular spot again, causing the red head to moan and press against the fingers. After hitting the berry's prostate a few more times, Ichigo never realized when Grimmjow had slipped in the third finger, and groaned when all three fingers were removed, gaining a chuckle from the blunette.

Ichi gasped when something bigger than three fingers was placed by his entrance. Grimm had aligned himself to the berry's entrance and slowly sheathed himself, not stopping until he was fully seated inside the boy. Both of them groaned, Grimmjow in pleasure from being covered in velvety heat, while Ichigo being nearly torn in half! After what seemed like a lifetime to Grimmjow, Ichi finally said, "Move," and the blunette started out in a slow and sensual pace, trying to find the berry's spot again.

"Ah! Grimmjow! H-hit that spot...again..." the red head gasped, seeing stars. The blunette grinned and said, "Gladly," pounding relentlessly into the berry, hitting his prostate dead on with each and every thrust. Grimmjow leaned forward and kissed Ichigo, swallowing the moans and mewls the spilled from those pink, kiss-swollen lips. "G-Grimmjow...so...cl-Ah!-close..." Ichi moaned, reaching a hand up to run it through teal locks, drawing a purr from the elder male. In retaliation, the blunette pumped the berry's weakening erection, drawing a loud cry of "Grimmjow!" and causing the red head to spill his seed all over their stomachs and chests.

With the berry's walls clenching around him so tightly, Grimmjow couldn't help but thrust one more time and spill his seed deep inside the berry, with a growl of the boy's name. The two lay panting on the bathroom tiles, willing their bodies to cool down, and-after some time, Ichigo looked to Grimmjow and said, "Happy New Year, Grimmjow...I love you."

Grimmjow smirked, and looked at the red head saying, "Happy New Year, Ichigo...I love you, too."

* * *

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, so I hope ya'll like this one! Especially _MissTika202_, thanks for getting me off my lazy butt to work on another piece!

**Shiro: ***re-reads story…grins* me likey this story

**Ichi: **Pervert

**Grimm: **You love him anyway

**Angelchan2012: **I know I do!

**Ichi: ***sighs* I'm surrounded by perverts!

**Angelchan2012: **Sweetie, I came to realize that **years** ago! Anyway, I hope ya'll have a wonderful New Year's and get all your New Year's Resolutions done for the upcoming year! Woo! 2011! Lol even though I don't graduate until 2012

**Grimm: **Holy shit! You're supposed to graduate on **that **year!

**Angelchan2012: ***laughs* yup! Me and the rest of my friends always make jokes to the freshman and lower-class kids saying things like "might as well drop out, ya'll aren't gonna graduate, WE aint!" XP we're mean kids!

**Shiro: **lol that's harsh, ya should be nice to tha younger kids!

**Ichi: **I know! That's totally not fair to them

**Angelchan2012: **Ehh…S'not like I care for them, only to my loyal bunnies! And besides, I don't believe in tha stupid, 'we're all gonna die in 2012 because that calendar says so' shit anyway! Anyway, say the phrase boys!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! And look out for updates of Angel's other stories! And we also hope you had a Happy New Year!

**Angelchan2012: **Me too! I hope ya'll had a Happy New Year!


End file.
